bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Geometry 101: Painful, Perplexing and Pungent Polygons
Geometry 101: Painful, Perplexing and Pungent Polygons (Japanese: ポリゴンでイケイケ!! 舞踊も美容も の〜りのり!? / 反撃レトロゲーム V 見るとやるとは大違い!? Go On with the Polygons!! Both Dancing and Beautifully Formed High Spi~rits!? / Counterattack Retro Game V Great Difference in Seeing and Doing!?) is the sixty-fourth episode of the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 2, 2005, and in the United States on June 30, 2007. Summary Pre-Episode Segment Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke say they do not know what polygons are. So, Beauty explains it to them with a computer and they then make a Softon figure with polygons and show it to Torpedo Girl, who puts a stamp on it. However, when Principal Dengakuman enters the classroom, he finds out they just cut and pasted a photo to the screen, which makes Torpedo Girl to angrily charge at them. Main Plot Lambada fires his Aura of Polygon at Bo-bobo, who attempts to reflect it back to Lambada with a mirror attached to his head. However, this fails and Bo-bobo's afro becomes polygons. Bo-bobo then hangs himself upside-down and uses his afro as a mirror ball, to which Don Patch and Tennosuke start dancing as girls to attack Lambada. Noticing an angry Lambada, Don Patch tries to flirt on him but gets kicked away by him and Bo-bobo strikes his afro at Lambada's head. Lambada then creates a floating wine glass and pours its liquid on Bo-bobo's group to turn them into polygons, but they mistake it with a beauty lotion and Bo-bobo delivers a polygon elbow strike to Lambada. Enraged, Lambada creates two wine glasses to pour on Don Patch and Tennosuke, Bo-bobo opens their mouths so they drink it and they dress as horses, to what Bo-bobo kicks them to Lambada. Lambada jumps and attempts to change Bo-bobo's face into that of an ugly pig, but it becomes a handsome pig face instead. After drinking coffee, Bo-bobo attacks Lambada who then tries to change Don Patch and Tennosuke, but they become a TV host and a dragon respectively. Bo-bobo's group then start dancing close to Lambada and they return to normal. Lambada unleashes his ultimate technique: Polygonic Lucifer, which turns everything it touches into a single polygon, against Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke. Bo-bobo then asks Softon and Beauty for help with a new technique. Don Patch and Tennosuke try to change to Lambada's side but fail and return to Bo-bobo who is not happy to welcome them back. When Lambada proceeds to finish them, Bo-bobo's group fuse themselves into a battle robot, whose beam destroys Lambada's ultimate technique. In a final attempt to win, Lambada changes himself into Don Patch and Tennosuke, but Bo-bobo attacks him and the real ones as if nothing. Lambada uses his Aura of Polygon to change Bo-bobo's group into polygons, but they and Lambada become pixels. It was Bo-bobo's plan to defeat the polygons, Retro Game Playing. Starting with an action game named "Afro Fight", where Bo-bobo's attacks do not seem to damage Lambada inside the game, but they do in reality. Followed by the shooting game "Area Bo-bobo", where Lambada rides an aircraft and loses to giant octopus Bo-bobo. To get their revenge from the previous game, Don Patch and Tennosuke challenge Lambada to the puzzle game "Idiot Puzzle" but they lose after just two seconds. Bo-bobo calls Softon for help and Lambada loses before the power of Black Sun Babylon. The next game is "GP Nosehair Racers", where Lambada makes Bo-bobo's group crash and they then shake the TV with Lambada inside. Back into the TV, the next game is the RPG "Boinal Bontasy", where Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke mercilessly attack "Princess Lambada". Lambada is then turned into a pig for the next game "Sim Pig", and is forced by Bo-bobo and Don Patch to jump through a fire ring. Regardless his anger, Lambada enters the next game: "Nu-Presentation Game" and must climb the pyramid to present the Nu to King Tennosuke. The next game is "Passion Ambition", which Softon plays and attacks Lambada with an inundation. Bo-bobo announces that the final game will be a super new game, which Lambada sees as his chance to use his polygons again. However, "Super New Game" is just the title for another old-styled game, where Bobop�atchnosuke appears to deliver the final blow to Lambada. While celebrating their victory, Beauty starts thinking they are forgetting about someone. Outside the battle stage, Dengakuman states that he is the MVP (Most Valuable Player) in the battle and the episode ends. Characters * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Don Patch * Beauty * Tokoro Tennosuke * Softon * Dengakuman * Lambada * Rem * Hanpen (Cameo) * Tsuru Tsurulina III (Cameo) * Bobopatchnosuke * Serviceman * N&Ns * Rice Changes from the manga * The manga scene where Don Patch and Tennosuke become witches from the Nerunerunerune commercial is changed to them in horse costumes in the anime. * The manga scene where Goemon asks about Ganbare Goemon and Beauty notices him is removed from the anime. Trivia *The Race Chase game has Mario Kart mechanics. *In both the original Japanese version and the English dub, the RPG game is a parody of the game franchise, "Final Fantasy." In the original version, it's called "Bo-nal Bo-ntasy," while in the English dub, it's called "Finally Fantastical." Ironically, the battle interface used is based on the game franchise, "Dragon Quest" instead of Final Fantasy. *One of these games in the retro arcade arena (the one where he runs up carrying giant "Nu" to Tennosuke) is a mini-game in the GBA game, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Bakutou Hajike Taisen. Category:Episodes